


King of Fighters the Abirdged Day

by Pokejedservo



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: King of Fighters the Abridged DayA.K.AConflict Ball the Mini-SeriesHey there folks just for fun I did this little "Abirdged" take on the Mid-2000s OVA series King of Fighters: Another Day. Namely this is a good natured satirical little take on the OVA. Sure I'm aware that good guys fighting each-other for little reason is fairly common in Fighting game stories in general but the KOF Another Day OVA series really ran with the idea for sure.





	King of Fighters the Abirdged Day

King of Fighters The Abridged Day A.K.A Conflict Ball the Mini-Series

(Chapter 1)

Soiree: Hey! I'm going to save this little girl in this burning building! But first I got to take you down Iori!

Iori: For what? I'm trying to find out what caused this fire you moron!

Soiree: Well your a fire user right?

Iori: That doesn't make me a serial arsonist you stupid jackass!

Mai: Should we save the little girl while these idiots fight?

Athena: Sure but we should at least save Soiree as well.

Iori: Hey what about me?!

[Later]

Soiree: Ah Iori you are safe, too bad I had to dig you out of this rubble. Guess your not such a bad guy huh?

Iori: Fuck you all.

(Chapter 2)

Lien: I must kill anyone in the Howard family!

Billy: What? How dare you try to kill my Boss' son! I'll kill you!

Rock: Don't worry Miss I'll save you!

Billy: What?! You disgrace your Dad's legacy I'll kill you both!

Rock: Wait wouldn't your boss dislike that?

Billy: Probably not, your dad barely gave a toss about you. As far as he is concerned I'm more of a son to him than you ever were.

Rock: That's true.

Lien: Well since your surprisingly a nice boy despite being Geese's son I'll spare your life then. Though your old home just got destroyed by a satellite laser, okay bye!

Rock: Wait what?! Get back here! *sigh* What is it with me and Busty Blonde Brits...

Terry: Hey uh... Rock, I just saved a portrait of your hot and I presume late Mom. Here you go, though mind not telling Mary about the "hot" part?

Billy: Oh don't worry Bogard I'll be sure to tell her that.

Terry: Shut up you.

(Chapter 3)

Maxima: Alright we just finished sabotaging the underground tunnel system.

K': Yes now we just need to find those Kyo Clones and Dr. Makishima.

Clark: You two stop right there!

Ralf: Where did you two take Dr. Makishima?!

Maxima: Wait what?

K': You idiots! We're trying to find the Doc!

Ralf: Not talking huh?

Clark: Lets get them!

K': Screw this, lets get out of here.

Maxima: Yeah...

(Chapter 4)

Kyo: Alright Ash! You were the one who caused the fire!

Ash: Guilty as Charged.

Kyo: Really? That was surprisingly easy, wow I'm like the only guy who accused someone in this series and got it right. Alright Ash your going down!

Alba: Alright Kyo you vile arsonist I'm taking you down!

Kyo: Oh c'mon!

Ralf: There is another fight here, c'mon guya lets roast this Kyo clone!

Iori: You guys are idiots.

Kyo: Agreed

Ralf: Shut up clone boy. I'll prove that your a clone!

Clark: How would you do that?

Ralf: I'll toss him into the river and see if he floats.

Clark: Isn't that what they did with Witches?

Ralf: Your point?

Kyo: *sigh* Why me...

Ash: Well as much as I would love to watch you fools play around I have a date with my beloved busty beauty Elisabeth, Au Revoir Mon Imbeciles!

[Meanwhile later on that day at a Ruined Church.]

Luise: Judeim

Alba & Soiree: Wait... what?

Luise: Oh c'mon you two I had to do something with my brief cameo, Lien and you two are the only other Maximum Impact Character who appeared in this mini-series at all. And you two were the only ones who had more than one scene!

Little Girl: Say uh... Misters? I know my home got burned down the other day but can I go back to the shelter please? This run-down church is not my new home right?

Soiree: Uhh...

Alba: Lets go for some Ice Cream!

Little Girl: Yay!

END


End file.
